Paro-Jangat
Paro-Jangat is a large agricultural planet situated in the borders between the Solar System and Proxima Centauri. This planet has rich, fertile soil, which helps the planet produce much of the food for Fanon and its colonies. History Around the year 2746 a large conclave of Lutheran farmers in Central Aferga came into contact with an unidentified alien wreck in the Saharan Jungle. From the wreckage the conclave was able to salvage superior drive technology and life support and also found sets of coordinates that mapped large portions of some planets. Deciding to leave the world they viewed as corrupt, amoral, and doomed, the conclave built in secret a starship based on the derelict craft. In the year 2751, the conclave, along with many samples of farm crops, sold all lands in their possesion and formally seceded from Fanon and ventured into the unknown regions between the Star Systems. It is unknown how long and how many planets the Conclave visited, but eventually it is known that they came across a binary star system that held a large, moonless planet with breathable air and unusually fertile soil that their native crop samples adapted rapidly to. Deciding that this new planet was perfect for their purposes, the conclave set up the first, thriving colonies on the planet. When the Conclave's leaders began to confer on the name of the planet, they referred once again to the Alien computer; which listed the planet's coordinates in the alien words:Paro-Jangat. With that the newly christened planet and its people, the Jangatians, were left to their own affairs in isolation. During the Jangatian's isolation, their culture evolved to be centered around agriculture and developed into a system somewhat like medieval feudalism. The dissapearance of the Conclave back in 2751 was considered of little importance and was quickly forgotten. But in the year 2997, nearly three hundred years later the countries of Fanon detected massive objects alighting from deep space and orbiting the planet. Satellites that managed to get a visual sent back to the people of Fanon a shocking image: Eight titanic ships, all emblazoned with the words Mendicant United Agricultural. The lost Conclave had finally decided to visit their roots. Though the world's populace nearly went into states of hysteria and fearing war from hostile aliens. But the Jangatians had come with more benign purposes. Centuries of prosperity had reminded them of the world they had come from, one that although was rich in many resources, was in need of food to fight global shortages and looming famine. The Jangatians approached the leaders of the world's nations with offers to trade agricultural products for minerals that were found in the human territories; and, as a gesture of good will, offered gratis the contents of all the enormous freighters they had sent, each carrying nearly 250,000 tons of fresh Jangatian produce. After a somewhat tense meeting of the world governance. After a sort of reconcilliation, the Fanon leaders met with the Jangatian King (via superluminal communication) and under the Tenler-Halsey Compact, trade agreements with the Agricultural breakaways were established. Mendicant United Agricultural now supplies millions of tons of food to Fanon and its colonies annually. Economy In the years after the development of a unique ethnic group, Jangatian society transformed into a feudalistic agrarianism. The common peoples would live on territories of land that were owned by powerful nobles called Sowsends, who in turn were in the service of a Monarch-like ruler. As the very reason the Conclave originally left fanon was humanity's destructive and excessive nature, the Jangatians swore to live in tune with the planet, living agrarian lifestyles and only taking nonrenewable resources in minimal amounts. So while Paro-Jangat produces far more food than they could ever use, they import much of the minerals and metals that they use from Fanon. Mendicant United Agricultural, Paro-Jangat's largest (and only) trading establishment with Fanon, is the authority that handles the processing, shipping, and selling of Jangatian surplus crops. The foodstuffs are exchanged for credit and various nonrenewable resources, primarily Iron, Nickel, Silicon, and Osmium. Jangat does not trade in gemstones or precious metals, with the exception of Green Agate and Jade, of which the Jangatians import great amounts. As the leader of world food industry, MUA has made the Chi Con territory of Randa its primary trade partner. Population Category:Countries Category:Planets